


Face to Face

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [13]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Agender Character, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, First Meetings, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Neokosmos - Freeform, Nervous, Oneshot, Other, Trans Female Character, Tyeris, Tyris - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, post comic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Tye finally gets to see Iris face to face.[Prompt found at never-close-our-eyes on tumblr]





	Face to Face

Tye felt their heart beat faster and faster, they were so nervous, shaking a bit. But at the same time, they were so excited, and could barely contain themselves, because they knew, that behind that door that soon would often, was Iris. After years of talking, they would finally meet her, the girl that had stolen their heart.

They didn’t know how to react, after all, they had grown up almost alone, and dreamed of meeting Iris, but now when it would actually happen, Tye was so nervous so that they could barely express it. They felt, unsure, not knowing what to do, like them and Z when they had met the level one kids.

Would Tye became overwhelmed like back then when they met Iris? They hoped not, they really wanted to make a good first “real” impression. Because after years of waiting, it would finally happen. They would be face to face with each other, a dream Tye had had for as long as they could remember, and they hoped Iris felt as excited as they did.

Taking a deep breath, Tye got ready, and the door finally opening, revealing her. Iris walked inside, a smile on her face. She was beautiful, Tye had always known that, but seeing her finger curls, and cute freckles for real, it made their heart skip a beat. Iris held up one hand, waving at them, before she began to walk forward. Tye stood transfixed, unable to move, but soon, they stood eye to eye, Iris about a head taller than Tye.

“Hi.”

It was the first time Tye had ever heard Iris’ voice, it was deep, a bit raspy, with a tone of a voice crack. They remembered Iris telling them about her voice changing. It felt so unreal, finally hearing her speak, so all they could do, was to answer.

“Hi Iris.”

“I can’t believe it. It’s really you. Finally, I’m seeing you in person.”

Tye felt the warmth on their cheeks as they blushed.

“Do you want a hug?”

“Of course. It’s so nice to be here”


End file.
